ABC-oneshots for Kick
by KickinItForever2812
Summary: Just a serie of ABC-oneshots for our lovely pair Kick.
1. A for Alive

_Hey guys! :)_

 _I decided to start a Serie of ABC-oneshots... so here it is the first one! If you'd like to read something just let me know :)_

 _And one sidenote: I'm German so I'd appreciate it if you'd point out errors in my writing just so I can improve myself ;)_

 _And one second note: Normally I write more than in this chapter but yeah... I thought it'd fit like this :)_

 _Anyways... thanks for reading and have fun with..._

 ** _A for Alive!_**

* * *

Alive

 **Alive**.

That would be the best word to describe how Kimberly Beulah Crawford felt in the moment when she had her best experience. That would be the best word to describe how she felt when she kissed her best friend the first time – and they had kisses coming, that she was sure for.

She didn't even know how it had come to this. They were just hanging out in the dojo when they both decided to talk with each other about "serious" themes… like if they had a crush at that moment or if they had someone special in their minds. It wasn't exactly the best decision if you would have asked Jack the moment when he confessed his feelings for his best friend but afterwards he decided that it was exactly the best decision. Yeah, you can say this kiss changed his mind easily.

"Hey, Jack?", Kim asked the other black belt when they sat in silence at the mats, Kim in Jack's arms.

"Yeah?", Jack mumbled in Kim's right ear. Kim felt chills going down her body and looked up at his yet-best-friend.

"What does that", speaking of their previous kiss, "make us?"

"I don't know what you want us to be, but for me, I know exactly", Jack smiled and kissed her head. Kim closed her eyes when a smile was spread over her face.

"And what do you want us to be?", Kim tried and wasn't disappointed when he said simply "us".

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?", Kim asked again, this time more precise. Jack simply chuckled.

"So that was what you wanted to ask", he smiled and leaned in again to kiss her feather light on her lips. "So you want to be my girlfriend?"

"The question would be, do you'd like to be my boyfriend because it's pretty clear, I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"And it's even more obvious, I'd be pretty flattered when I may be your boyfriend." Jack smiled at Kim who smiled back. For others this would be definitely an awkward conversation but these two black belts, who were also happened to be best friends, it was just a simple conversation.

"So it's settled then. We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Kim grabbed Jack's shirt and pressed his lips onto hers while they were both smiling.

And again they felt **alive**.


	2. B for Besties

Besties

"I can't believe you did this!", Kim said excitedly and grinned at her best friend. Jack just chuckled at the behavior of his best friend.

"Sure thing, I'd do this to you. You're my best friend, you know", he explained and opened his arms to embrace his best friend to a hug. He knew that Kim would be pretty excited when he'd give her the present to her birthday and he wanted to take this as a chance to touch her as much as he could do. And a hug was pretty good to him.

"Yeah, I know, but you mustn't do this for me", Kim said shyly and felt a blush on her cheeks. Yep, she hadn't missed the way Jack searched for a touch but she didn't mind though – she wanted to touch him even as much as he did.

"But I wanted to. Kim we're like the bestest besties who could live! We're so close no one can even imagine!" At this moment he hold her a little away so he could see in her eyes. "And I love how close we are, you know. And I wanted to show you, how much I care about you. And giving you the tickets for one of your favorite artist's concert is nothing compared to the love we share, you know. And I love you, you know it, and I know that you love me."

His quiet voice is enough for Kim. She hugged Jack tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you. So, so much!"

Jack chuckled at her behavior. "I know, honey, I know."

"Honey?" Kim pulled a little away, smirking. Jack blushed a bit.

"Yep, honey. As I said, I love you, you crazy girl." With that he poked her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I love you, too." Her small voice hit him right there. Directly in his heart. And he couldn't control his hormones and kissed her right there. She was a bit shocked but began to kiss him back when she felt that he meant it.

As they pulled away, fireworks exploding inside of their stomachs, they smiled at each other.

"You know, Jack, I want to stay the bestest besties in the world with you, but I also want you to be my boyfriend. Fine with it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

 _So yeah... I think, this is kinda weird... but ok._

 _Just one question... do you say "the bestest besties" or is that a no-go? I mean, I don't know so I used it but could you answer that? I'd appreciate it :)_

 _And I'm sorry that this is only that short... I couldn't imagine another scene... :(_

 _But whatever... Love to all of you! :)_

 _P.S.: A question: Do you guys know Pentatonix? And if yes, should I start a story with them?_


	3. C for China

China

 **Jack's POV**

"Hurry up! We need to be at the dojo in a few", Kim said, dragging me – along with her bag – down the road. With us being neighbors and all, we agreed to walk together when we heard about the trip to China.

"I'm sorry", I repeated over and over again while having my thoughts at a whole other theme. I'd be going back to the place where my _lovely_ (pleases note the sarcasm here) cousin went and broke my hand three years ago. Oh, and almost killed me, sorry for forgetting. I was eager to let this trip get to the best one, I've ever had. You know, there was a plus in this; Kim was there, too, and I wanted to spend so much time with her. Maybe I'd even get the chance to share a room with her. That would be so amazing.

You have to know that there is this little thing I decided to keep by myself… the fact, that I actually love her with my whole heart. When she got hurt, it'd hurt myself, when she laughed, I'd be happy whether I was the second before or not. She just made me happy with **being** there.

"Jack? You there? We almost reached the dojo", my beautiful best friend – how I hated calling her that… I'd love to have something more with her – interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how awesome this trip would get", I cheered a bit and Kim laughed her silly laugh which just blows my mind every time, I hear it. I smiled widely at her. When she noticed, she blushed and stopped immediately.

"No, don't stop! Your laugh is just amazing! Silly, but amazing", I added with a loving smile which caused her to blush so much more than before.

"Thanks, but we should head inside. You know… we're already late. But before this-", she pulled me back and looked me in the eyes, "I want you to know that I'm being there for you. If you need me in China, just talk to me, got it?"

I nodded before hugging her, whispering in her ear: "Share a room with me?"

"I'd love to." I think, I just died right there in her arms when she whispered those beautiful words in her beautiful voice with her beautiful – and surely kissable – mouth… it took me all my willpower to not just slam my lips onto hers and make out with her, right there in the mall. I wanted to take her breath away, to keep her close to me, to just show her that I really and truly love her.

Now I felt my face heat up. And in that moment, Kim took her head away from my shoulder a bit only to look up at me. When she saw the blush, I could see a smirk form its way on her lovely, beautiful – stop it, Jack! – face. "What caused this blush? I mean, we're always hugging each other. Even when my dad is right there and you know how protective he is." She smirked at me and I immediately knew that this wouldn't be good for me.

"Um, you know- we- I- you- we-we should go inside before Rudy freaks out, ya know?", I tried to get out of my stuttering and felt my cheeks go warmer again. Hot was the only word which could describe my face now – and I didn't mean that in a good way like handsome. More like embarrassed.

"You're right. But you know where I'm right?" Kim looked up at me innocently and the only thing I could do was to sigh.

"Where?"

"That you definitely have a crush on me. A hard one." Before I felt my cheeks warm up, I smirked and wanted to say something like _you know, that's not the only thing that is hard_ but she interrupted me.

"Don't." So I just kept it with a wink before entering the dojo. This would be a funny trip, that was for sure. And I'd make sure that I'd fight hard in this competition. For Kim.

* * *

"We have always two places next to each other but at different rows. Well, two of them are at a different row and the other four are at different sides of the way."

I looked over at Kim and she nodded with a big smile.

"Kim and I will go to the two places alone. Then these three guys can sit together and we two and you – uhm – you are with your favorite ones", I added after a little break. I really didn't know how to say Rudy that nobody wanted to sit with him.

"You two alone? I don't know…", Rudy stopped and looked critically at us. Kim's look hardened.

"You don't trust **us**? I expected that you would trust these three guys less than us", she said before looking softly at the others, "Nothing against you, guys. You're great."

"Nah, it's okay."

"Fine."

"Everything good."

She smiled a bit before turning to Rudy. He sighed and gave her the tickets for her and me.

"Fine, but don't do anything you shouldn't do in a plane."

"RUDY!", we both screamed before we heard the sign that we could start boarding now.

"Come Kim, we go." I grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the guards.

"I'm glad that we got to sit together", she said while we were standing in the row. As I looked at her she bite her lip and looked up at me. The most damn cute thing, I've ever seen.

"Me too, Kim, me too. I really couldn't handle it if we wouldn't sit next to each other." Her eyes went wide as she happily leans into me for a hug.

"I'm glad you're my best friend", she whispered in my ear and I hugged her tighter.

"Make this two."

Behind us, someone cleared their throat and we pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but could you two sweet lovebirds keep going? You're stopping the whole line." The woman looked at us with a slightly happy face. "Ah, young love."

Our faces reddened before we closed up to the people in front of us. It looked like it would take a bit till we were at the guards, so Kim looked at me like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're really beautiful, you know that." Her cheeks were pink at that and she smiled a bit on the ground.

"Aww!" I looked at the woman behind us and she had a happy face. "How long have you been together? I mean, you're so sweet and everything."

"Uhm, we aren't together. We're best friends", Kim added while explaining her our relationship. I wouldn't lie, it hurt. I wished that we were so much more. I wanted to kiss her, hold her and- stop it, Jack. You can't really think like that about your best friend.

"Oh, that's a pity. You are perfect for each other." Yep, right what I have been and was thinking. But you know, it wouldn't change a thing if I was the only one out of us two who thought that. I looked over at Kim and noticed a hard blush at her cheeks.

"Thanks", she whispered before I grabbed her and dragged her towards the guards; softly, you know. I'm pretty calm and careful when it comes to Kim.

"Uhm, Jack, what are you- oh, it's almost our turn!" I laughed a bit at that and kept her in my embrace when I noticed her relax in my arms. Oh yeah, we were perfect for each other. But I wouldn't tell her that, for sure.

* * *

"Mind if you sit on the window?" Kim and I was walking down the way in the plane and she has noticed that we would sit next to a window.

"No, but why? Aren't you enjoying looking down?" When I slid in the seat-row, I noticed that Kim was standing there, right in the middle of the way, stopping people from going to their seats. "Come here", I mouthed and it came life in her body.

"You're afraid of heights?", I asked her, whispering in her ear. She nodded and looked down.

"Well, at least it is really something you can be afraid of without people looking at you like you're crazy. You know, compared to my fear", I chuckled a bit while Kim smiled, but looked down to the ground. "C'mon, you're a great girl, you really can't be afraid that I'd laugh at you because you're afraid of something, half of the world are afraid of, too. Wow, pretty much 'afraid' in this sentence, right?" I chuckled a bit before taking Kim's silence as a sign to just shut up. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to feel you bad."

"You made it better, Jack. Thanks", she said when she looked up with those chocolate eyes of hers in which I just wanted to sink in because they made me crazy, and with this smile of hers which let my heart flatter whenever it comes out. Wow, cheesy much.

"I'm glad, you're better. And next time, just tell me."

"Okay, Jack." With that we began to stare in our eyes. It was like everything just went dark or wasn't even there.

When I looked up from Kim's eyes because I noticed a movement next to us, I saw the woman from earlier standing there. She was watching with a big smile which – to be honest – just creeped me out.

"I'm really serious; you guys make such a good couple, better than most of the people today. You guys care for each other, others just want to get in a bed together before going on. Please stay this way."

Both of our cheeks went red and I said, embarrassed but also pretty fluttered: "Thanks, but as we said before, we aren't a couple." _But I plan on asking her out_ , I added in my mind before I slapped myself in also my mind. God, I was so annoying sometimes. Really, I called myself annoying… just stop right here, Jack. Really.

"Yeah, but you just are a great couple." Kim blushed more and pleaded me to get her to go away.

"Anyways, why are you here? Shouldn't you take your seat?" _Topic-changing, topic-changing_ , I sang in my mind and closed my eyes stressed out. Please, someone had to make it stop.

"I'm beside you. Congratulations!", the woman cheered and sat beside Kim. "By the way, I'm Corinna, just call me that since you are really sweet."

I hold back a groan. That would be going to be a great flight.

* * *

I woke up and the first thing, I realized, was that I have been asleep. I hadn't noticed it before. The second thing was a weight on my left shoulder. As I opened my eyes and turned my head softly to this direction, I noticed blonde hair. _Kim's head_ , I immediately thought and relaxed a bit. I had been worried that it could be a stranger, but now I was surely calm.

After a few minutes, I felt Kim shifting, so I took it as a sign that she would wake up. And I was right.

"Hey, sleepy-bear", I whispered in her ear as she slowly opened her eyes. She immediately looked towards me and a smile was on her face.

"Hey", she said softly. "I must look really bad right now."

"No, you're beautiful. As always", I added and I meant it like that. Kim could be at her worst and she would look so beautiful that it took my breath away.

"Thanks, Jack. It means so much to hear it from you, you know", she said, smiling at me and yawned right then, before blushing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've slept till now, it's just normal. Plus, it's really cute when you do it." I smiled at her before kissing her head lightly. Wow, I was really, really cheesy.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are seriously-"

"Stop", Kim demanded and Corinna kept quiet. I smirked at Kim and winked right away. She blushed before hitting my shoulder lightly.

"You know, that didn't hurt."

"Who said, I want to hurt you?", she countered and I smiled at her. Before I could say something dumb like _I love you_ a stewardess came and asked if we wanted something on which we said no. We had us and that was all we needed. _Cheesy much_ , my conscience said. I groaned immediately and had Kim's attention. Shit.

"You okay?", Kim asked worried. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure. I just… spoke to myself in my head?", I said, kinda asking her in a weird way. She just giggled.

"Sometimes, you're just too sweet for the world", she giggled and leaned herself into me after pulling the thing between our seats up. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I really don't know the name…)**

"Says the one girl who can be so sweet and evil at the same time", I chuckled and put my left arm around her waist to hold her tight.

"I know, I'm pretty sweet", she said while giggling. After that she kissed my cheek and closed her eyes softly. "I'm glad that the boys aren't with us. We wouldn't have time for us, you know?"

"Yeah, and we couldn't cuddle", I said, smirking and looking knowingly at her. As she saw my look she immediately blushed.

"What? I mean, you're really comfortable, so shut up and cuddle with me."

I laughed at that and pulled her closer to me, feeling butterflies in my stomach. Oh gosh, this girl would be the death of me if she'll keep being so sweet and cute and perfect.

* * *

"I'm so glad we have landed. It gets me every time", we heard Milton's voice as we waited at the package station. Kim and I smirked at each other before searching for the red-headed boy and our other friends. As soon as we made sure that they've seen us, we began walking towards the station. As people began pulling themselves between us, I placed my arm around Kim's shoulders because I didn't want her to get lost. She smiled at me and pulled herself into me which caused me to smile even more.

"Hey there", our friends greeted us and we smiled at them.

"Where there any package of ours?" We shook our heads before I spotted my bag and immediately grabbed it when it was at our point.

"So, we can go", I joked and earned a hit at my shoulder from Kim. I smirked at her while she blushed a bit and looked down to the ground. Then I thought I spotted her bag.

"Is this yours?", I asked, not really sure. Her head went up and she nodded while trying to grab it, but failed. I made a quick step and grabbed her bag.

"Got it", I said while handing it to her. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Thanks, Jack."

"Oh, always", I just answered and hugged her tighter. After a few seconds we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up to see Rudy.

"You ready? The others went already away." We pulled away quickly, with light blush on our cheeks. While Kim ran as fast as she could, Rudy pulled me a little behind.

"What's the matter, Rudy?", I asked concerned. I saw him smiling as he nodded to go on, but a bit slower so we could talk.

"You know, I love you guys and it's really obvious that you two are in love with each other", he said while smiling to himself then went serious and added, "but I hope, you won't get distracted by that. I mean it. If you're not sure, just tell her that you like her and you won't be distracted because you want to make her proud of you. So, yeah, take that advice."

"Rudy, I won't get distracted by her. I mean, yeah, she's beautiful and just perfect in all ways but I know how to ignore that when I fight. I mean, I have that like three years, so I got quite good experience." Before I even knew it, I said that and immediately regretted it. I just admitted that I loved my best friend since I first saw her. Rudy's smile hit me a bit.

"You can calm down. I won't tell her that you liked her since almost forever. But if you've liked her so long then you can be sure that you two have something special."

"I know, we have something special, but I don't want to make things awkward if she don't like me that way. I rather have her as my best friend than don't have her at all in my life, you know?" I let my head hung with that before I felt Rudy's touch on my shoulder. He patted on my shoulder and gave me a smile.

"I understand that, but you don't see you two together. You two are perfect for each other, both of you see that but none of you is able to make the first step because you're both too afraid of what might happen if you two would break up. And don't deny it because I know that you're afraid of it. I'm not only your sensei, I'm your friend. And I know you. Not as much as Kim do it but I know you good enough to tell that. And you can be sure that Jerry, Eddie and Milton know it, too. By the way, they are all three tired of you two flirting with denying it, so could you just make a move on her?"

Wow, I had to say that that wasn't exactly the Rudy, I knew till then, but I liked this side on him. I nodded.

"I will. Someday. I don't know when but I couldn't live with me without telling her."

Rudy just shoot me a glance, knowing it wouldn't change a thing if he'd try to convince me to something. I really was that stubborn, and he knew that. If something was in my head, there would be nothing which could change my mind.

* * *

"I can't believe, Rudy let us have a room together", Kim said excited and fell on her bed. I smiled at her and just enjoyed that she was happy when she heard that we would share a room.

"What exactly do you want to say with that?", I asked smirking, knowing I brought her in a really tight situation. She blushed while trying to find the words. Then she breathed in and out before she sat up and looked at me, smirking.

"You know, with you being a hormonal teenage-boy and me being a super-hot southern bell."

"That hurts", I chuckled and let me fall onto my own bed. Kim just smiled at me while I looked through the room.

It was a pretty, small but comfortable room with an own bathroom which was shown from a door right next to Kim's bed. Her bed is right next to mine's. It didn't look like we were a couple but we were pretty close to each other at night, so I had to take care of me when I wanted to cuddle with her. I couldn't do that, it would be pretty weird. Next to my bed was a door which leads to a little balcony. On the yellow and orange walls hung a few pictures which made the room look a little more like home. All in all really pretty, I think.

"I like it here", I said, looking back to Kim who was looking through the room, too. Her head flew in the direction to mine and she smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable and homely. Plus, I like how our beds are together. I mean, then we can cuddle at night, isn't that awesome?!" She sounded so excited that I was shocked. I mean, I wished it, too, but she said it out loud. When she noticed me staring, her smile turned into a frown.

"O-or we won't cuddle. I mean, pffft, cuddling is so overrated." I smirked and rolled me over to her side – ignoring the fact that there was a small gap between the beds.

"Yeah, really overrated", I said while pulling her towards me and cuddling with her.

Her face was right at my chest and I felt her mumbling something when I tightened my grip on her waist.

"Say what now?", I asked and let her pull away a bit. She half-smiled.

"Oh, you just gave me too much love… I couldn't breathe… but it's fine now", she said and pulled towards me, putting her hands around my torso.

"I'm sorry", I chuckled slightly, leaving her a bit annoyed.

"Gosh, you're so annoying."

"But you love it." I winked with that and saw her blush. Cute.

"Shut up."

"I don't see you complaining", I smirked and looked down at her.

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Geez, calm yourself down, woman", I said, slightly chuckling and – yes, I admit it – afraid. "I was only joking."

She blushed more and I smiled a bit at this sight. See, I was the only one who could make her blush like that and it was so cute when she blushed. She was like a little, sweet school-girl just more mature and definitely more beautiful. Even if she was really beautiful when I met her almost four years ago.

"Maybe we should sleep now", I said after a comfortable silence. I decided to look on my phone to see the time and was surprised. "It's already past ten."

Kim groaned and wiggled out of our hug before standing up. "I'll go to the bathroom."

"Have fun but not too much without me", I said, smirking like an idiot when a pillow hit me right in the face. I heard her laughing and chuckled by myself. Well, it was a pretty low joke. Maybe I've deserved that.

* * *

When we laid down on our beds, we both stayed on our own beds and I just stared at the ceiling.

"You know, that's just silly", Kim said and rolled over to me before lying her head down onto my chest. My blank chest, may I say that. I just put my arm around her back and onto her waist.

"You really are cocky, aren't you?", Kim said after a few seconds of silence. I began to smirk.

"Don't."

"What?"

"You shouldn't smirk, you know?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know you."

"Stalker much?"

"Uhm, I think you got the definition of 'stalker' wrong." With that we both chuckled and I was just happy that she was with me. With her the world shines just so much brighter and it seems like nothing could go wrong when she was with me. That sounded cheesy, didn't it?

"What sounded cheesy?" Crap, I think, I said it out loud.

"Nothing?" I knew immediately that it was wrong to speak it out like a question.

"Yeah… so Mr. 'Nothing', we have to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tough day for you so you have to sleep."

"I know, **mother**." She really sounded like a mother… or like a girlfriend. But no way was there a chance that she liked me that way. I mean, yeah, we flirt like all the time, but she couldn't like me like that… she was _way_ too good for me.

"So, son, sleep. Now."

"But I don't think, a mother should cuddle with her 17-year-old son, shouldn't she?" I smirked right now and knew that she blushed.

"And that's why I am you best friend, not your mother. I have to take care when your mother isn't around."

"Well, that would be a girlfriend."

"I kinda think that you want me as a girlfriend." Ooohh, now she turned the thing around. But two could play that game. And I knew, that I could play it.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?", I said kinda mysteriously.

"Obviously you", she answered coldly.

"Oh girl, you're really no fun", I joked and kissed her cheek, just to make sure that she could understand it. Well, I think, I kissed her spot right before her mouth begins and felt her cheeks go hot. "Sorry", I muttered out and immediately regretted it. I really didn't mean it that way. I wasn't sorry for this kiss.

"It's fine, really. I mean, it's ok, you know?", she stuttered and pushed her head into my chest.

"We should sleep right now", I said after a while and felt her a bit relax.

"Sleep well and have sweet dreams", I said sweetly to her and felt her smile.

"You too."

"Plus, I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't sorry for the kiss", I whispered when I felt her arms around my waist go weak.

"I know", she managed to speak out, right before I felt her even more relax in my arms. Damn. She heard it. But then again, she said she knew it, so I think, it's fine.

So I closed my eyes and felt me fall into sleep fast. I guess, Kim was affecting my sleep really good. Normally, I would take really long to finally sleep. And now, with her in my arms, I was fast asleep.

* * *

My phone alarm set on and I sat up quickly and completely confused on where I was and what had happened the evening, or even the day, before. I noticed a person lie next – or on – me and saw immediately that this person had blonde hair. I only knew one person who had hair like that. _Kim._ And with that I remembered everything. And yes, I knew that I had to fight today. To be more exact, I had to fight in about three hours, so I shook my best friend gently.

"Kim, Kimmy, wake up, we have to dress us so I can go warm up." When she opened one eyes sleepily, I smiled at her. She just groaned.

"I'll go get dressed while you can sleep a little bit. But be out of the bed, when I call you then, deal?"

She nodded lightly and let go of me. As I stood up, I walked to my bag and grabbed a few clothes – just underwear, a shirt and shorts – so I could warm up in comfortable clothes. After a few minutes – ok, ok, maybe it took me a quarter of an hour to get ready, but you know, my hair just comes from nothing – I went out of the bathroom, to see Kim sit on the bed, her hair falling down while she was staring sleepily around the room. I immediately smiled.

"Morning beautiful", I said cheerily. I couldn't help it. First of all, I was a morning person and second, when she was with me, I couldn't help but be happy. It was like she was my sun or something.

"Morning", she answered when she spotted me and even smiled a bit which made me smile even more. Then she frowned.

"I look soooo bad", she groaned while putting her head in her hands. Immediately, I was besides her, sitting on the bed since I were barefoot.

"You look really good, like always. I mean, you can be at your worst and just be the most beautiful girl in the whole world. So don't think other of it. Understand me?" I pulled her towards me, looking her in the eyes completely serious. She nodded while beaming up at me.

"Why are you always so sweet?"

I smirked a bit. "Just for you." With that, I kissed her cheek, before pushing her lightly. "And now go, so we can have breakfast. I'm starving."

She just laughed at that and I smiled. She was back to happy and that made me happy. I couldn't have her not happy.

My phone alarm set on and I sat up quickly and completely confused on where I was and what had happened the evening, or even the day, before. I noticed a person lie next – or on – me and saw immediately that this person had blonde hair. I only knew one person who had hair like that. _Kim._ And with that I remembered everything. And yes, I knew that I had to fight today. To be more exact, I had to fight in about three hours, so I shook my best friend gently.

"Kim, Kimmy, wake up, we have to dress us so I can go warm up." When she opened one eyes sleepily, I smiled at her. She just groaned.

"I'll go get dressed while you can sleep a little bit. But be out of the bed, when I call you then, deal?"

She nodded lightly and let go of me. As I stood up, I walked to my bag and grabbed a few clothes – just underwear, a shirt and shorts – so I could warm up in comfortable clothes. After a few minutes – ok, ok, maybe it took me a quarter of an hour to get ready, but you know, my hair just comes from nothing – I went out of the bathroom, to see Kim sit on the bed, her hair falling down while she was staring sleepily around the room. I immediately smiled.

"Morning beautiful", I said cheerily. I couldn't help it. First of all, I was a morning person and second, when she was with me, I couldn't help but be happy. It was like she was my sun or something.

"Morning", she answered when she spotted me and even smiled a bit which made me smile even more. Then she frowned.

"I look soooo bad", she groaned while putting her head in her hands. Immediately, I was besides her, sitting on the bed since I were barefoot.

"You look really good, like always. I mean, you can be at your worst and just be the most beautiful girl in the whole world. So don't think other of it. Understand me?" I pulled her towards me, looking her in the eyes completely serious. She nodded while beaming up at me.

"Why are you always so sweet?"

I smirked a bit. "Just for you." With that, I kissed her cheek, before pushing her lightly. "And now go, so we can have breakfast. I'm starving."

She just laughed at that and I smiled. She was back to happy and that made me happy. I couldn't have her not happy.

* * *

"Finally!", Rudy said while raising his hands in the air.

"What?", I asked calmly, sitting beside Jerry and taking Kim next to me.

"'What'? Are you serious?! You are too late! We've talked about nine o'clock, now it's half past nine. You have to fight in three and a half hours! And before that, you have to warm up and maybe get a bit rest and-"

"Rudy! Fucking calm down!", Kim said and glared at Rudy who get smaller and smaller.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down, Kim!", he said back.

I just rolled my eyes and immediately saw a few peoples stare at us, so I stood up, only to grab Kim at her hands to keep her with me.

"Guys, calm down. People are staring." With that Rudy stomped away and I get Kim to sit beside me. I leaned to her ear and whispered in it.

"Kimmy, calm down. It's fine, ok? We're good and I couldn't care less about what Rudy said right now, you know?" She smiled a bit at me and I kissed her on the cheek before grabbing my plate.

"I'll go and get some food. You want something special, Kimmy?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll go and grab some apple or something." She smiled, got up and walked away. I smiled after her and heard the guys snicker behind me, so I turned around, only to clear at them. "What?"

"You guys are seriously in love", Jerry said, smiling widely. Instead of beating him, I only sighed. If even Jerry figured it out that I loved her, then it wouldn't take much longer for Kim to figure it out.

"I know, I love her so much. But I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know?"

As I said that, my friends smiled at me a little worried, but also a bit freaked out.

"He didn't deny it. Oh my gosh, he didn't deny it, he always do it", Milton kinda screamed, causing Kim to look over a bit worried.

"Milton calm down, if you don't want Kim to worry", I hushed him and shot a calming smile towards Kim who furrowed her eyes but let go of it. Then I turned to Milton 4again, a dead look on my face.

Milton's eyes showed fear.

"If you tell her, you'll be dead."

He nodded serious and I knew he wouldn't do something to upset me. I smiled again. "And now that this is clear, I'll go and grab something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Jack! You're doing really, really great! I'm so proud of you", Jerry spoke, patting me on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, bro, but you know that I'm just warming up, right?"

"Whaaaaaaa? And then you're breaking like fifteen boards?"

"Actually", I said, smiling proudly, "I broke sixteen boards."

"I'm fainting", Jerry said, putting his hand on his forehead and falling down on his back. Maybe he was a worse actor but he could fall perfectly on his back. Well, he had training in this, since he was training either with me or Kim.

Speaking of her, there she came, just when Milton and Eddie helped Jerry up. She looked confused before realizing that it wasn't worth the question.

"I just won't ask about it then everything will be alright", she said, shaking her head a bit before looking seriously to me. "Jack, I got bad and good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad ones?", I said, turning it to a question. She smiled a bit, before it turned into a frown.

"So… yeah… Kai is here, too." I exploded immediately

"WHAT?!"

"But he is one of your first opponents", she added, smiling helpless towards me.

"Were that the good news?", I asked, feeling myself getting down. I knew, it was really stupid. I shouldn't be afraid of him, but I couldn't help it. He won against me like six years ago, turning me away from karate. Last time was worse. He'd set up his friends to hurt me just so he could win. Well, in the end, I kind of won, but that wasn't exactly that what I expected. And this last time was right here, in China. Where I was now, again right before facing Kai.

Before I could even control it, my knees got weak and immediately I sat on the floor, looking up at Kim helplessly. She understood me without words.

"C'mon." With that she helped me standing up and dragged me towards our room, our friends following us.

When we were in our room, I fell onto my bed.

"There is no way, I can win this fight. It'll be over right before it started." I looked to Kim who looked back at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Jack, I hadn't even told you the good news."

"What? So that weren't the good news?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm maybe blonde but not stupid. Of course not. The good news are that the competition is in default, so the qualifications are also tomorrow when there normally shouldn't be fights. And you'll be competing against Kai tomorrow."

"Great. So I'll be dead tomorrow. I have almost twenty-four hours to live. What should I do first? Maybe jumping right off the Great Wall of China." I could see Kim getting worried right before she launched herself on me, so she straddled my waist. I hold a moan in.

"Don't ever do something like that. Don't even think of it, got it?"

"Geez, Kim, that was sarcastic. Of course I wouldn't do something so stupid. I mean, I'll enjoy my last twenty-four hours at the most."

"You. Won't. Get. Killed. By. Kai. I won't let that happen." Kim's eyes were now dropping out of concern… oh no, these were tears. Wait a second… Kim is crying?!

"Kim, are you okay? Gosh, what happened? Who did it?" Kim cracked a half-smile and leaned down to me.

"I can't handle you like that… you sound like you don't want to live." Her whispers sent chills down my spine and I just hoped that she hadn't noticed that.

"If you're with me, I'll always want to live, remember that. But I'm scared. I'm scared that Kai will hurt me even more. Not physical. Psychical. He knows how much I care about my friends and that it would hurt me even more if he'd do something to them… to you. And you know, I couldn't handle that. I couldn't handle it if you were hurt. You're my best friend, I lo-like you so much… I can't even think about it." Kim's eyes were glossy, but I took it as a good sign.

"I like you too." Her cheeks were slightly flushed and I could understand her. It was slightly embarrassing to let her know how much I cared about her. We looked at each other and broke first away when we heard someone clear their throat. We sat up again, finally remembering that our friends were with us.

"Who the hell is Kai? And why was Kim on top of Jack like that?", Jerry asked, now not confused. Like seriously, why wasn't he confused when we needed confused-Jerry?

I looked at Kim who had a deep blush on her cheeks. I breathed in and out and began to explain them everything what Kim and I had decided to keep in between us. Well, not everything. I told them everything that had to do with Kai, to be exact.

* * *

"So… Kai is your cousin – we knew that already – and you're afraid that he'd hurt someone you like? Like, as a new plan to hurt you?" I nodded simply and felt Kim's hand on my back, going up and down just to calm me down. I shot her a small smile and saw her lip go up a bit. I could see it in her eyes that she was worried.

"And if I understood this right, this would be someone of us four, right? Well, Rudy, too, if we count him to us." Again, I nodded. I kinda got annoyed by all the questions.

"It's easy, Kai. It'll be someone out of Jerry, Kim and me. He hadn't seen Eddie and most likely, he won't think that you have a friendship with your sensei."

"That is really helpful, Milton", I said sarcastically.

"Geez, I just wanted to help you."

"I'm sorry, Milton. I'm just not used to be afraid, you know?"

Milton, Eddie and Jerry grinned at that. "That's right. Normally it would either be Jerry, Milton or me the one who is afraid. Maybe someone is chicken", Eddie teased and I could feel the blush creep on my cheeks. It was embarrassing.

"Could you please just stop it?! Jack don't need friends who make fun of him." Kim's voice was really harsh, but it got softer when she spoke to me. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just normal to be afraid, ok?"

And with that she pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned. I couldn't think of a life without Kim. She was everything, I had. Well, if you took it exactly, she wouldn't even be mine.

"Thanks", I whispered in her ear and breathed in her smell. She always smelled like vanilla and strawberry which I always noticed with a blush on my cheeks. I mean, it'd really be creepy when she would know that. When it came to that, I was like a stalker. And that wasn't exactly that what a best friend should be, if you know what I mean.

"And what should we do?", Kim asked when she pulled away from me, her arms still around me.

"Maybe we could tease Jack?", Jerry suggested, smiling smugly.

"Maybe we could kill you, Jerry?", Kim asked sweetly with a dangerous glance in her eyes. Jerry's eyes widened.

"Geez, girl, calm down. I was just joking. Man, love makes blind", Jerry added whispering. Well, you could tell that he was a really, really bad whisperer. I hold onto Kim while she was trying to get up and turning around on my lap during this, getting ready to kill our friend who was like a brother to her.

"Calm down, Kim. He is just joking", I mumbled in her ear, noticing the chills which run down her bones which made me smile. I was glad that I kind of had an effect to her.

"You know yourself that he isn't joking", she whispered back, right into my ear because she leaned back into me.

"I know", I chuckled slightly and felt her smile a bit, too.

"How about we just calm down and get Jack ready for his fights. I mean, c'mon, it isn't like Kai is that bad."

"You know that he sent some of his friends last time, just to get Jack down?"

"Yeah, Eddie, I know that. But c'mon, he could've down that himself so I think he isn't that bad, huh?"

"Milton's right."

"I'm always right, Kim. I'm the nerd after all."

I just smiled at the silliness of my friends. They may be a bit weird but I loved them. _But Kim the most_ , my conscience told me. _Right_ , I thought and smiled a bit more.

"So… are we going to fight then?"

"Well, **we** aren't going to fight, Jack is. We'll be the cheerleaders", Kim smirked and looked at the guys smugly. While Milton and Eddie looked shocked, Jerry 'whoo'ed.

"Finally I'm going to do the thing, I can do!"

We all looked at him in a weird way, shocked how he always shocked us again and again with his character. He always gets to show us how stupid and clueless he is. And that was really hard to do.

"Yeah riiiiight", Kim stressed the 'I' and looked at me, pretty amused. "Whatever, we have to go now or Jack will be too late for the qualifications."

"You're right. Hey, Kim, if we have time, will you spar with me before it begins?" I really hoped, she'd say yes because she would be the perfect training.

"Sure", she smiled at me before getting up. "And now, get up, lil' baby", she joked and pulled me up. "And now, go and get 'em!"

I laughed at her weird encouragement before lying my arm around her waist. "And now we can go."

* * *

Qualifications were finished for today and Kim were running around the room. Looked like it took her by surprised when the host has told us that we would have a dance tonight. And now she searched for the right outfit. Well, if it was for me, she wouldn't even need something special; she was just that beautiful.

"Oh my gosh, I don't have anything to wear!"

"Well… you wear something, so I'd go with, yeah, you do have something." When she looked at me weirdly, I realized that it wasn't exactly the best thing to say.

"C'mon Kim, you don't need something special, you're naturally beautiful."

"Oh, don't give me your freaking Brewer charm; you can't play up to me, you know." But even if she said that, I noticed her blush. She was flattered by what I said to her. Hmm, I should have a little fun with that.

"Yeah, sure. The blush on your cheeks really help you steady your declaration. Like really… not", I added smirking. Now she turned to me, completely ignoring her clear blush on her cheeks, grabbing my shirt and getting on top of me, pushing me down to the bed, causing her to straddle my hips. Even if it's a position I would normally joke about, Kim's look caused me to shut my mouth. It was like she wanted to kill me. Well, she wanted to hurt me maybe because I knew that she liked me.

"Listen, Jack. I can go to a dance without a partner, but I can't go without a beautiful dress. And I have like no dress with me, only a few dresses for free time when it's warm outside. I don't have a dress with which I could go to a dance with. These dresses should be beautiful, even stunning, but my summer dresses aren't that kind of type, you know?"

"Kim, I really meant it. You don't need dresses to look stunning. You take my breath away whenever I look at you. You are really beautiful, stunning if you want it like that. The point is that you look amazing in every state whatever you are wearing. Even in your gi, you look so beautiful that I just can't believe how you can like me. I mean, I'm not good enough for you but then again, you need me and hold onto me like a life jacket. And I don't even know, why I said all that, but I guess, you really need to know how truly amazing you are. And that's not only on your outside but on your inside, too. But if I go on, it would take the whole evening because you're so amazing."

I didn't even know what came over me. It was like I wanted to make her feel good and then everything just slipped out of my mouth. And that caused me to be afraid. If she could lead me to say so things just because I want to make her feel good, it'd be only a matter of time till when I'll say that I love her.

When I finally cut out of my thoughts I saw Kim staring down at me with her mouth wide open. I just could think about one thing: _I made things awkward with what I said. But I can't take it back now and if I'd take it back, it'd be a lie because I really meant what I said._

"You really mean that?", Kim finally asked. Her mouth shut and her eyes blinked. Huh, I guess, I took her by surprise.

"Sure. Kim, you really don't know how amazing you are, do you?" She just shook her head and I sighed before smiling softly and lovely to her.

"No wonder… you don't notice the way boys look at you. You grew up to a beautiful, stunning lady – woman – and you have such an amazing character. The boys are drooling over you. Well, most of them just because you have a body of a goddess", at that point I chuckled at her blush which crept on her cheeks, "but I know you more than them. I know, how amazing you are just with being you. _Just the way you are_ ", I sang softly and smiled wider to her.

Her face had a grin on it. "So… you see how amazing and stunning I am?"

"Of course! You're like the most amazing girl in the world!" Her grin grew wider.

"And you know me and my feelings?"

"Yeah, I think… but why is all the asking?", I asked confused.

Her grin turned into a smirk and she went a bit down, her face right in front of mine, her body right on mine which caused me to blush. Hey, don't judge me! I'm a teenage-boy after all.

"Well, I don't think you know me that well."

"Why?" Now I was curious. I wanted to know why Kim acted like that. I expected with like everything – even that she don't like me at all and just acted all the past years – but I didn't count with what she really did; she kissed me. Well, it was more like a peck on the lips but I knew that she meant it.

"Wow", I muttered out and blushed immediately when Kim began to laugh.

"Look, I really like you, Jack – gosh – I think, I even love you. And what you said right now made me realize that you feel the same way. So-" I cut her off.

"Will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

Her smile grew immediately. "Of course!" And with that she pushed herself on top of me, kissing me more confident and just possibly we laid after that on my bed, fully making out. I couldn't even think straight. There were like clouds in my head, causing my brain to be like blank – or not even existing. And with these clouds there were butterflies and fireworks in my stomach, making me feeling so high.

I just worked on instinct. And these instincts told me that I needed to move my hands all over her body. Respecting these instructions and Kim's own body, I moved my hands up and down her body, exploring almost every inch of her body that I could reach.

Eventually, we pulled away in search of oxygen. When we pulled away, my brain got back to work and I realized now that I was on top of her. Smirking down at Kim, I winked at her causing her to blush like crazy.

"So… do you want to be a good boyfriend?" Her question took me by surprise.

"Of course! I want to be the **best**!" She smirked. Uh-oh. That couldn't be good.

"So being the **best** boyfriend you are, you should come with me and help me search a dress."

"Ki-im!", I whined. "Didn't you listen to me earlier? You are beautiful whatever you wear!"

"Maybe, but I want to dress good for my new boyfriend", she smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I eventually helped her and leaned down, leading us to have another mind-blowing make-out-session.

"And before we are just lying here and making out, we should go now", Kim instructed and pushed me down of her – much to my disappointment.

"Oh c'mon, you big baby. We have the whole nig- nope, we have to sleep. Tomorrow, you have to beat some ass", she smiled proudly at me and gave me another kiss. "I'm proud of you."

"You're my girlfriend for, like, half an hour", I smirked back at her.

"Well, we are best friends, so I am proud of whether you are my boyfriend or not, you know." Her smile grew as she saw me smiling love-struck.

"You are such a goof, _Jackson_ ", she said, using wisely my hated name. I grimaced at that and got ready to whine before she shut me up with a peck.

"Great way to tell me to shut up", I said happily, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of our room.

"Um… Jack?"

"Yeah, loved-one?" I saw her blushing, so I smirked a bit.

"Well, _honey_ , you forgot that we need shoes if we want to walk around."

Pfft… I knew that!

"Yeah, um… I knew that!"

"Sure, Romeo, just go back and bring me my shoes, too."

"Damn, she can instruct someone really good", I muttered under my breath when I walked back to our room. Looked like it was going to be a long life for me when I was with Kim… and I wouldn't have it another way right now.

* * *

Let's just say after this shopping tour with my girlfriend, I'd never look at dresses the same way as before. It took us one freaking hour to find a dress that fit and looked really stunning. And we only had like one and a half hour to get ready because the dance was almost right after the first part of the qualifications. And shopping with a Kim who almost freaked out wasn't exactly my understanding of fun.

Anyways, we got a dress – a beautiful lime-green, knee-long one – and now, Kim was in the bathroom to make her hair. I didn't know what took her that long but after twenty minutes – I had to change in our normal room, just so I didn't interrupt Kim with her hair – she came out. And know what? My mouth hung immediately open.

I have seen her in the store but that was really more than it was back then. Her beautiful blonde hair fell in curls at her bare shoulders and the lime-green dress fit her body perfectly. And the light blush that fell on her cheeks when she saw my face made the whole outfit even more perfect than it was before.

"You are so beautiful." Her blush darkened even more.

"Don't be so sweet, Jack. I know that I'm not **that** beautiful."

When she said that, I immediately went to her, looped my arms around her waist and kissed her. "Don't say that. You don't realize how amazing you are. Shall I tell you everything, I said before? 'Cause everything was true."

"How do I deserve you?", she mumbled when we pulled away and kissed me right again.

"Well, maybe because you're perfect. The real question is how do **I** deserve **you**?", I asked serious when we pulled away again and looked her in her big, brown, slightly watering eyes.

"You make me cry. In a good way, I think", she added and grabbed my face to slam her lips on mine.

This kiss was more heated than the ones before. In this one you could really feel the love and passion. It was like nothing could tore us apart. Well, something could tore us apart. Our friends.

"Whoooops, sorry for interrupting." When we pulled away – blushing crazy, by the way – we saw our friends smirking at us.

"First, you're looking really beautiful, Kim. And second, what the hell are you doing there?"

"First, don't flirt with my girlfriend, Jerry. Second, yeah she is really beautiful. And third – which was normally second – what does it look like? We were kissing, you idiot."

"First, it was more like making out and second… what do you mean with 'girlfriend'?"

I smiled smugly as Milton mostly freaked out. "You call someone a girlfriend when this girl and you are a couple. You should know that by now, Milton. Especially since you are the intelligent one of us."

"Wait a sec… you guys are a couple? Since when?"

"Oh… since two hours ago or something like that", Kim smiled and pulled herself closer to me.

"Phew… and I've thought that I've missed something", Eddie chuckled slightly and caused us all to laugh.

"We're really happy for you guys, but we should go now, you know?", Jerry said sympathetically.

"You're right. Oh, I have one question", Kim said and paused a bit, "how did you get in our room without knocking?"

"Oh, Rudy gave us a spare key in case if 'these guys are busy with doing inappropriate things'", Milton said smirking widely. I saw Kim blushing like crazy and smirked, too, which caused Jerry, Milton and Eddie to laugh.

"You know how it looks? Kim is blushing while Jack is smirking. So hilarious", Eddie chuckled and earned a glance from Kim.

"Don't smirk like that, Jack", Kim whispered in my ear which just caused me to smirk more than before.

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"But you love me."

"… Shut up."

* * *

When we walked in the dancing room – it was the same room in which the fights were taking place – we had every pair of eyes at us. Well, we were a hot guy with a hot girl in his arms and this hot guy were practically the best martial arts fighter of the world. Cocky? Now, just stating facts.

"I hate how everybody is staring at us." Kim's whisper only came slowly to me. After thinking a bit, I got an idea.

"You think, they'll stare more if we would be dancing?"

"Um, yeah, I think so, why?"

"May I have the next dance?"

She looked at me in a 'are-you-kidding-me'-way as I hold out my hand, ready for her to grab it. As she realized that I meant it that way, she smiled widely and grabbed my hand with passion. Eventually, she wasn't that bad at slow dancing, so we had nothing to worry about. Even if I just loved her dancing – without it, she wouldn't be Kim.

When we were dancing along the slow music, I was smiling all the time like the love-struck idiot I was.

"Jack, you're smiling weirdly."

"Well, I fell in love with you and now you are my girlfriend and we are slow-dancing. I think, I' allowed to smile weird."

"Shut up, you're making me blush." And it was true. A blush crept on her cheeks, signalizing me that she was taken away with my words. The only word that could describe her right now, was cute. Well, and stunning. And really sweet. Okay, I'd admit it; there was no way, Kim could be described with only one word.

 _No, she's perfect. And that's just one word._

Huh, my conscience told me once something true.

"Perfect", I whispered, getting Kim interested but I just smiled at her lovely.

"So… you like it? The slow dance?"

"As I said… perfect. And to top it all, I'll be going to take Kai down tomorrow – with you on my side, there can go nothing wrong." She smiled at me and leaned up to kiss me – shocking a few people on our sides. As they gasped, I just smirked and pulled her closer. They should see me with my lovely girlfriend. Because now that I had her, I wouldn't let her go. Never ever in a million years.

"I'm proud of you", Kim whispered as we pulled away.

This thing said, I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me again.

"I love you."

Her smile grew and she whispered back: "I love you too."

* * *

 _And that's it... that's my big oneshot for the letter "C" with "China"._

 _I really, really hope you liked it because it took me almost two weeks to write it - with all the school-stuff and thing... So yeah... I really hope it :)_

 ** _LoveShipper:_** _Thank you for your review... for both ones xD (I'm sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier...)_

 ** _Guest:_** _Thank you! And thanks for your help, I'll k_ _eep that in mind :)_

 ** _KarateGirl77:_** _Thanks for both ones! And here you have a MUCH longer one... I hope, you liked it :)_

 _As always... Lots of love! :)_

 _KIF2812_


	4. D for Deal

Deal

 **Kim's POV**

"Kim, Jack, Jerry, Milton, I got news for you!"

Eddie came screaming and running down the stairs. We looked at him in a weird way before he stopped right in front of us.

"What's up, Eddie?", Milton asked kindly, even if Eddie was interrupting our conversation. Well, it wasn't that interesting, though. Jack just told everyone about his skateboard trick, he did yesterday. It would have been interesting for me, if he hadn't already told me this like five times today. And yesterday when we talked to each other on the phone. And if I hadn't been with him. Milton and Jerry didn't even know how to skateboard, so I didn't think they had been interested in his story.

"I just got told that at the weekend after the upcoming one, there is going to be a ball for Valentine's Day. Isn't that great?", he asked us excited.

To be honest, it sounded pretty good.

"Well, we have to make sure to ask out hot girls for that. Or hot guys", Jerry added after looking at me. I just shook my head laughing.

"Jerry, you know just as well as me that I'll never go to the ball with some of those idiots at our school. And I'd never ask a guy. I mean, c'mon, if a guy wants me to be his girlfriend then he has to ask me."

"You're pretty old-fashioned", Jack said, grinning at me. I just shrugged.

"Maybe. But I got demands for boys who want to go out with me."

"For example that they can't be a Black Dragon?", Eddie joked slightly. I smiled at him.

"For example, yeah."

"Wait, we all know that out of us four boys will at most get one or two a date."

Eddie and Milton went on about how they were "totally the type of all school's girls". Uhm, yeah. Dream on.

"Well, I meant myself and Jerry, if he get to ask the right girl", Jack explained his way of thinking. Honestly, it was right. Jack was the hottest and most popular boy at the school and all the girls were falling for him because of his looks; except me. I was falling for him because of his personality. Okay, and maybe slightly because his looks. Well, I was a teenaged girl after all and Jack was H-O-T.

Geez, calm down girl and focus on the conversation.

"That makes more sense", Eddie said, nodding his head approvingly. Milton just did the same and I shook my head slightly, completely laughing silently about them.

"So… to continue my explanation-", Jack began again, but was cut off by a girl – Lindsay – who came down the stairs.

Shit, we shouldn't have been in school when we talk about that.

"Hi Jack, how are you?", Lindsay asked flirtatiously and flipped her hair behind her head. I wanted to punch her right away.

"Uhm, hi Lindsay. I'm fine, but you know- I'm kinda in a conversation", Jack said awkwardly. I smirked a bit. He was and has never been fine with girls flirting with him. And then I had to help him out. Pretty funny, am I right?

"But you wouldn't mind dumping them and walking with me to next class, right?"

Silence. Then I decided to help Jack.

"Since when are you going to class?"

She glared at me before she changed the glare to a silly smile again. "I have my reasons."

With that she winked at Jack who now gulped and took a step back. I grabbed his hand and gave him a look which practically screamed: "If you run away now, you're dead!"

He stayed at my side, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. And he wouldn't let go of mine, so it was fine.

"Lindsay, look, you're really smoking but we are in a conversation and Jack was speaking right now."

"Oh, I don't mind if she can hear it", Jack quickly said.

When I looked at him like he was crazy, he gave me a Trust-Me-look. I shrugged and let him go on.

"As I wanted to say. Maybe we five should go to the ball as friends and don't have dates. You know, maybe it'll be great with just the five of us." Jack smiled at us and we started smiling, too.

"But, but, but you should've go with me, Jackie-poo, not with these idiots!" Lindsay looked at my best friend with tears in her eyes. Oh c'mon girl, girl up!

"I would never ever go with you. Never. Ever. In my entire life. Got it?", Jack added and glared at her. "And never insult my friends again, you hear that?"

"I hate you. You're the worst person on the whole world!", Lindsay screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell lies, Lindsay. You know, it's not true."

"You're right. YOU are the worst person ever!" With that she stomped away; Jack's mouth hung wide open.

"Has she said that you are the worst person ever?", Eddie asked, totally shocked.

"Yep."

"And you're not going to do something?", Milton added, shocked like Eddie.

"Yep."

"Why?", they all asked and made me smirk.

"C'mon guys, she isn't worth it. We should spend our time with planning on what we should wear to the Valentine's Day ball, you know? That would be more interesting than hunting her."

"You're right. Hey, maybe we can go shopping today?", Jack suggested and we all looked at him in a weird way. "What? I'm a guy, but can't I just buy some new clothes and call it 'shopping'?"

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Back to the subject. If you don't act like Grace, I'll go shopping with you. But I won't go shopping with you when you'll say something like _'You should definitely buy that, it makes you look sooo hot'_ or _'We need to try that on'_. Understood that?"

The four boys smirked. "You're distraught for life, hm?", Jerry asked and I nodded.

"You haven't been shopping with her. It is just hell."

The boys started chuckling and soon it turned to laughing. I just shook my head, but not without smiling. Sometimes they were just weird even if I loved them.

* * *

It was almost seven o'clock at Valentine's Day and let's just say… we had to go shopping twice because we couldn't find something to wear for everyone cause of the lack of time. But now it was like half an hour before the ball and we all were getting dressed at our own houses. We came together that the boys would go to my house at last because – and I quote from Jerry – 'the best comes at last'.

You know, we made the deal that if we go together, the boys will all get a dance with me. I was kind of nervous because of that, but they all said that I would be great. You know, I suck at dancing, but I can dance slowly pretty well. And they all knew that. Well, they were my best friends, so they were supposed to know that.

When I closed my lip-gloss, the doorbell rang. The boys were here.

"Kim! It's for you!", my mother shouted upstairs. I grabbed my bag and my sneakers. You know, even if it was a ball, I wanted to walk good enough so I could go to the toilet without falling on the ground. I just had to convince my mother to let me go in my sneakers.

"Hey boys!", I said cheerily. They all had their mouths hung open when they saw me. I just laughed.

Well, I couldn't blame them. When we were in the store, I fell for my dress quickly because it looked so naturally, not like those other dresses with all these fluffy-duffy here and there. It was just a simple, yellow knee-long dress. The four of them said, I looked beautiful when we were in the store. Now I had implied a little make-up and I curled my hair into locks. To complete it, I chose my black sneakers.

"You look like an angel", Jack said, his eyes sparkling. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Thanks", I whispered and got on my shoes. Then I took my jacket and looked at my mother.

"Please bring her back till te-"

"Mum!"

"Eleven?"

"Thanks, I love you, mum!" I kissed her cheek and walked outside, the boys following me.

"You look really stunning. Do we have to protect you from boys?"

"I think so, Jerry. Well, I hope not because let's be honest; these boys are just idiots." I laughed freely and soon enough, the boys were back to their normal state, back to being not-shocked by my 'beauty'.

After walking a little bit, Milton spoke up: "Kim, you don't seem to be taller. What shoes do you wear?"

"Sneakers."

When I said that, my friends turned to me and looked at me like 'Really, Kim?'. It was pretty amusing.

"C'mon, you guys know me. I'm not that typical girl who wears heels all the time. Well, I don't wear heels at all but that's not the point. I'm fine with wearing my loved sneakers."

Jack smiled at me and nodded. "You know, I'm fine with you wearing sneakers, too. I like it better when you're so much shorter than me."

"You're an idiot."

"And you like that."

"Kinda true", I answered, laughing along with Jack. Our friends just turned around and continued to walk.

"Hey Kim, can I speak to you for a second?", Jack asked while taking my hand and walking down the way.

"Sure."

"I wondered if you want to dance with me tonight."

"Jack, I promised all of you a dance, remember that?" I smiled at him, but that faded when I saw his serious expression.

"So you wouldn't dance with me if it weren't for this deal?"

"I would! Well, if you asked me, but I definitely wouldn't say no!", I defended myself. He sighed relieved. "What's the big deal, Jack?"

"I just wanted to dance with you, nothing more." He smiled at me before he increased his pace, dragging me with him.

That conversation was kind of awkward but hey, now I knew that Jack liked me at least enough to dance with me on Valentine's Day.

* * *

Right now, I was dancing with Eddie. And I had to say, he was pretty good for that he had been kicked out of a dance academy.

"You can dance pretty good, Eddie."

"Thanks, so do you."

He swiftly spun me around and placed his hands on my waist again just when the song ended.

"Thank you, milady", Eddie said, bowing jokingly. I laughed at his behavior and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you too, Eddie. It was really relaxing, dancing with you." He smiled at me and we went to our friends who smiled at us.

* * *

The next one was Milton. Let's just say, he couldn't really dance, so I overtook the part of the man and leaded the whole dance.

"I think, I'm getting better", Milton exclaimed proudly and looked in my eyes with wide, sparkling eyes.

"You sure do." In my head, I was screaming 'No, no, no'.

When the song ended, I was relieved and took my hands immediately off him before starting to walk to our friends. "Thanks for the dance, Milton. It was… interesting and really new for me to take the lead."

The guys smirked at that, but Milton just smiled. "Thanks Kim."

I smiled at him and shook my head slightly.

"I'm going to dance with you now. You don't have to take the lead now", Jerry said, laughing about Milton's knowledge.

"Thank goodness", I mumbled. Milton fake-gasped.

"Kim. That hurt."

"I'm sorry. It's pretty awkward to take the lead as a girl, you know?"

"You're fine", Milton said and chuckled.

* * *

"So you like dancing with me?", Jerry asked nervously. I laughed slightly and nodded my head. It was more relaxing than with Eddie and especially more than with Milton. I had to do all the work with him.

"You know, I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. You are my favorite sister, really. I think you're really amazing and I love you for loving me the way I was made."

"Same goes for you, Jer", I said and kissed his cheek gently. "And thanks for that wonderful dance. I really enjoyed it and enjoy it now."

"Thank you too. You know, I could've dance with Donna or someone like that, but I like you way more. You treat me with respect and I love it that way. Please don't ever be like them, promise?"

"Promise! I don't plan on being like them", I said and smiled at him.

Then the song ended and so did my dance with Jerry. My heart started racing when I realized, I would dance with Jack right now. Jerry knew my little 'crush' on my best friend – well, it was wayyyyy more than a crush now – and he smirked when he noticed Jack coming to us.

"Have fun." With that he winked at me and kissed my forehead lightly, before walking away. Right when he passed Jack, I saw him patting on his shoulder which caused Jack to smile.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you ready, Kimmy?"

I rose my brow. "Yeah, I'm ready but what have we said about the 'Kimmy'-thingy? Oh gosh, why am I talking like that?!"

Jack laughed and took my hands. I already have danced with him before, so I knew his skills and I was ready to let me fall into his chest. Metaphorically spoken.

We danced a minute completely in silence, just enjoying each other's company and dancing skills, before Jack said something: "You know, I like dancing with you."

"Same goes for you", I answered, biting my lip and looking up at him. He spun me around carefully.

"Kim, I have something important to say." I nodded at him as a sign that I'd hear it. "Would you please be my date to the ball? Even if we're now here but you know… I've already spoken with the guys and they would be fine if we wanted to go al-"

"Jack, geez, calm down. Of course will I be your date. It would be an honor." I smiled at him and he responded with a smile.

"So, will you dance all night till you have to get home?"

"Of course! That would be totally awesome!"

And so we did. We danced all night, completely forgetting our friends till they said it was half past ten and they would be leaving. We let them left and went on with our dance. When we looked at the clock the next time it was already past eleven. My mum would kill me.

"Kim, just call her and tell her that you're on your way and that I'm with you, alright? And let's start walking."

I did as he said and he placed his arm around my torso. When I finished the call, we walked in completely silence till I started to shiver. Hey, don't judge me, I only got a light jacket and a dress without long pants. Oh, and it was February.

"You're cold?" I nodded. Jack took off his jacket and placed it over me.

"I can't accept it. You'll get ill."

"And without it, YOU will get ill. So don't discuss that, I won't let you get ill when I could help that."

"You're sweet", I said, smiling sweetly. The rest of the way, we talked only rare, but I enjoyed it really.

When we were at my front porch, he stopped me from getting inside.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do something before you can go inside." And with that he leaned in and kissed me on my lips a few seconds. It was the best feeling, I've ever had.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he whispered and kissed my cheek before turning around and walking to his own house which was only a few steps away from mine.

When I got inside, I didn't even realized the fact that my mother was practically screaming at me for coming home late.

Well, I guess, love don't only make blind, it makes you deaf, too.

* * *

 _Hello guys!_

 _How are you? :)_

 _Well, happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed it and yeah... I hope, you had a great day and maybe with a special person *wink, wink*_

 _I hope, you liked that chapter and I'll get to see you in the reviews *hint, hint*_

 _Love, KIF2812_


	5. E for Enemies

Enemies

It is a beautiful day, the sun is shining and some couples are wandering around the park where our lovely… well… almost-couple (if it goes after their friends and almost the whole town) sits together. Usually, they would enjoy their alone-time but today it is a special day. They had a fight before and are now calming down. Let's see where their conversation leads them.

"Why are we always fighting?", Kim mumbled quietly. If Jack didn't know her that well, he would think that she is just a bit down. But he knows her and he knows her better than every other person in the world, so he knows that she is really, really depressed of their steady fighting.

"I don't know, honestly." Jack resists to look at his best friend because he knows that he would just do anything and everything to keep her happy. But he does feel the intense look of her now.

"Maybe we should, you know… quit." The last part isn't more than a whisper and Jack chuckled slightly.

"Of course we should quit fighting, I mean, you see how much the two of us hate it and-"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that we should quit our friendship."

"What?!" Jack now raises his look to see how she explains that, if it is just a joke or if she – gulp – really means it.

"Jack, I'm done with the constant fighting and I know that you are too. I can't really hate you, heck, I can't even be mad at you for long, but I can't continue how we have it now. And if we can't fix that, I will quit our friendship."

"So… you say, you could rather have me as an enemy than as your best friend? Wow, I didn't expected that."

"Only because we aren't friends, it doesn't mean, we are enemies."

"Yeah, it does", at least to him, "and I hate it that you think we couldn't fix that."

"Here it goes again. If I defend myself now, we'll have another fight. Why can't we just love each other and don't fight? Is it really that hard?" She almost yells now, but that wasn't the thing which mattered Jack. It was the fact that she said _'love each other'_. So it either means, she knows about his love for her or… she loves him, too! And really, what can he loose right now?

"Kim, I have a quick question and you have to be honest, you promise?"

Kim sighs but nods at him to go on. Jack takes a breath and closes his eyes, trying to avoid looking in her eyes. "Do you have any romantic feelings for me?"

Silence. That is all he hears, well excluding the constant laughing of others in this park, and it makes him worried. So he has to open his eyes and sees her staring at him wide-eyed. That's all he needs to know.

He just attacks her (well, **gently** attacks her) and kisses her almost senseless. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss, he feels her responding and sneaking her hands into his hair (causing him to grin a bit because he always knew that his hair was perfect). When he pulls her closer, he realizes that it is an awkward position to kiss someone like that, but _oh well_ , why should he bother? It is their first kiss ( **finally!** ) and they need to perfect their kisses in their hopefully following relationship so he'll just stay like that.

After a while (well, he thinks the kiss just lasted like two or three minutes, but some of the other people in the park were counting like ten or more minutes), they pull away for air and just smile at each other.

"I guess, you have feelings for me", Kim says in-between getting oxygen. Jack smirks and pulls her on his lap (realizing he could've done that before but oh well), getting a gasp out of her but then she smiles and his whole world is just falling down and focuses on this bright smile.

"You can say that." He smiles brightly at her and gets a kiss in return. _If this is the way to get kisses, I'll do that more often_ , he promises himself and then finally says something (which isn't the thing, Kim has expected and hoped for but she is glad to laugh).

"I guess, we couldn't be enemies."

* * *

 _Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry for letting you down… it's just… you know what? I won't come with these excuses. Let me just say that I was really, really planned out with everything and then, when finally my holidays were starting, my laptop broke down… so yeah, hadn't been able to write something and yeah… Sorry._

 _And I'm sorry that this is so short but… I kind of like it^^'_

 _So, love you guys and the next one is hopefully coming soon! :)_

 _Love, KIF2812_


	6. F for Family

Family

"Wait, wait, wait! What are you implying, Rudy?"

Kim's voice goes through the whole dojo, straight into the boy's changing room where four boys are now looking at each other confused. Then they hear murmuring and afterwards…

"I do NOT have a crush on him, for goodness' sake!"

At this, Jack smirks and shakes his head.

"Well, now it makes sense", Jerry mumbles quietly, but let's just say… he isn't the best whisperer. All of the boys heard him and are now looking at his funny. He realizes that and shrugs. "What? We all know that she is talking about Jack, don't we?"

"Oh boy", Milton whispers and chuckles to himself. Eddie just shakes his head while Jack is spacing out, thinking about him and his best friend, Kim. Huh. Pretty normal for these boys.

When they are finished changing, they go into the training room together and meet there with Kim who is, to say it nicely, on fire. She stares holes into Rudy who just gets smaller with every second.

"Whoa, what is happening out here?", Jack asks and puts a hand on Kim's shoulders causing her to first tense up but quickly relax afterwards.

"Rudy's being an idiot."

"I'm not!" With another stare from Kim, he shuts up. _Better for him_ , Jack thinks to himself, smirking a bit.

"C'mon. We're a big, happy family, let's just be nice towards each other's, shouldn't we?" Jack turns around when he hears Eddie speak up.

"Oh my god, a family with you guys?!" Kim acts badly, but oh well… Jack won't tell her that. It would be the cause of his death.

"Oh shut up, we know you love us", Jerry says and smirks then pops his shirt.

"Run."

With that these two run out of the room, leaving three boys and one man behind.

"Do you think, he is going to be murdered?", Milton turns and asks his best friends, while Rudy just turns around and goes into his office. He thinks that he is way too old for this. Jack shakes his head.

"No way. She wouldn't do that because let's be real. She does love us. But maybe, he is going to be hurt so… maybe we should help him?"

"Good idea!", Milton says and runs out of the dojo, searching after his best friend (who he may has a crush on) and Kim, Jerry's angry follower.

"Um, do you really think, it was a good idea to say that to Milton? Because I don't think, she'll hurt Jerry." Eddie looks at Jack and sees him smirking which pretty much confuses him.

"I know that, Eddie, but… I wanted to look if I was right. And I was right. Milton crushes on Jerry."

"No way!" Eddie's eyes go wide but then he realizes it after thinking about their friendship. "Wow, you're right. How did you know that?"

"Oh well, I know when someone is crushing on someone. Especially if they are friends."

Eddie smirks when Jack blushes. "You know, I really hope, you get together. I'd love to see when she gets you to blush like that. It's just funny."

"Man, you're dead", Jack laughs and smiles at one of his best friends. He really couldn't see right now why Eddie hasn't a girlfriend or at least someone who likes him because Eddie is just a sweet, caring boy.

"Hey Eddie, I'll get you a girlfriend. Really."

"No way", Eddie protests but blushes. "You can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because no girl likes me?" It is a statement, but Eddie lets it sound like a question. Jack shakes his head, smiling softly.

"They will sure as hell change that when they start to realize how great you are, dude."

"Thanks, Jack. Why are you that nice to me?"

"First because you deserve that. Second because I like you. Third, I guess we are a family." Eddie smiles, so does Jack. Cutting in their smiling, there is a scream. They look at each other and sigh before heading to the doors.

"Jerry."

* * *

 _And there is the next one. I really hope, you liked it, even if there was just a bit Kick. I just felt like writing something with Eddie because… I feel like he is one of the nicest guys but is so taken down by so many girls because of his looks… Yeah, that's that.^^'_

 _Quick question, do you'd like it if Jerry and Milton would be a couple in some of the following oneshots? 'Cause I kind of like Merry *innocent whistle in the background*_

 _Well, see you guys hopefully soon. :)_

 _Love, KIF2812._


	7. G for Girls-magnet

Girls-magnet

Jack walks down the school floors and gets flirty looks from all sides. Well, Kim is right next to him and she gets glares from all sides. If you asked her, she would mostly wonder how girls manage to do those two looks at the same time. But then again, she would be really sad because she knows that Jack will have so many options to go to if he needs a girlfriend (well, if he wants) and if she was honest, she would want him to herself. Yes, she has a crush on her best friend. Or maybe it is love.

But Jack isn't stupid. He sees all of those death glares towards his best friend and he mostly doesn't approve one bit. If a girl likes him, she'll have to deal with his friends, including Kim. And if some girl has a problem with her and wants to take her down, he isn't afraid to dump this girl because he always thinks that friends are before lovers. And he knows that Kim thinks the same way.

So when he sees these girls like that all the time, he finally makes the decision to put his arm around Kim's torso, making it clear that he wants her as a best friend - and if those girls didn't like it, it'd be their problem, not his.

Of course, she notices his hand at her other side and she clearly feels his touch at her body. To be honest, she has to get all of her willpower together to stop her from smirking or grinning. But she soothes herself with the thought that she'll have enough time for that in the dojo and on their way there where she and her awesome best friend will soon be.

What none of the duo notices, was their friends in the same floor as them, watching them on their way.

"Have you seen them? When he put his arm around her?"

"Of course we have, Milton. Do you think, we are dumb?"

"Man, he is so whipped! Whooo!"

* * *

When the three friends arrive at the dojo, they can see the duo in their training outfits at the mats, already sparring. They smirk at each other and make their way into the changing rooms, not without giving the two a quick "Hey boy and girl". It is their thing, so they won't stop that any time soon.

When the three boys finally come out of the changing room, the three other black-belts are already waiting.

"Finally!", Rudy cries out and says afterwards: "Okay, guys. I have to do some paperwork in my office. Jack, Kim, you two continue your sparring; Jerry, Milton and Eddie, the three of you change with your partners. When everybody has fight against the other two, you can spar with Jack or Kim and the fifth one can practice on the dummy. Fine? Fine. I'll go."

With that he leaves the five students behind. Jack and Kim immediately go back to their sparring, determinate to win it, while the other three just stand there bored.

After ten minutes, Jack takes Kim down and smirks then winks at her. She just groans.

"You get better, Kimmy."

"Don't call me that."

He laughs and the three left-out friends look at each other, smirking.

"I just won against you and you have the nerve to talk against me?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, c'mon, I'll help you stand up." He offers her a hand which she gladly grabs but then flips him behind her, earning a groan.

"Not so tough now, aren't we, _Jackie_."

Another groan but then silence in which the two black-belts realize that their friends haven't done a thing.

"You know, Rudy will kill you, right?", Jack says while standing up and pulling his best friend with him. Kim stands right next to him, even if they are both sweating but… then again, they are _both_ sweating, so it doesn't really matters.

"Not if he doesn't know it", Jerry shrugs and smirks smugly. "Besides, we were just distracted by your good sparring."

"No, you weren't", Kim says and folds her arms.

"Well, he doesn't know that."

"You're good", Kim smirks and earns a smirk in return. Jack rolls his eyes (and yes, maybe he _is_ jealous but c'mon, what should he do when his crush and his best friend are practically flirting? Wait, did he just think that Kim is his crush… Well, it is true, so whatever) in annoyance and gets ready to scold him when Rudy opens the door to look after his students, seeing them doing… nothing.

"Is that the thing you call training?", he asks calmly and earns five irritated looks.

"Well, Kim and Jack were sparring the whole time and we carefully looked at them to maybe improve our technique, you know."

"Wow, Jerry, you're getting really clever. And, fine. But now, training is over, I have to close the dojo."

"But we need to shower", Jack and Kim say at the same time, before looking at each other with a blush on both of their cheeks but also smiling widely at each other. The boys are getting sick but then again… it is sweet.

"Okay, okay. Jack, I'll give you the keys, Kim, you are in charge. Bye." He tosses the keys towards Jack and runs out of the dojo.

"Why is he giving you the keys and then puts me in charge?"

"Because he knows that I wouldn't want you in trouble." Jack smirks as Kim blushes in a deep red before mumbling a quick, "I'm taking a shower, see you", and leaves the training room to go to the changing rooms. Jack just watches her leaving with the same smirk on his lips.

"Why are you such a girl-magnet?", Eddie asks with a bit frustration in his voice. Jack shrugs and smirks.

"I have the Jack-factor."

The boys groan. "Not again."

* * *

 _And there you have the next one… yep, I know, I'm fast right now, but that is because I want the whole oneshots to be done this year… hopefully, I can make that happen. :)_

 _So… how do you liked that one?_

 _Love, KIF2812_


	8. H for Happy

Happy

"Hey Jack, I got news for you", my best friend, Kim, says and looks kind of nervous. I rest my hand on her shoulder and smile kindly at her. Even if everybody, well except her, teases me about having a crush on her while I just deny it all the time, it kind of is right. Well, _kind of_. I don't have a crush on her, honestly.

"Chill, Kim, it's fine. You know, you can trust me and tell me everything."

The thing is, I don't just have a crush on her. I had it, like, till one year and a half after I met her, back when we were fourteen. We are seventeen now and I realized when I was just about to turn sixteen that this 'little crush' on my best isn't what it is supposed to be. I realized that I might love her. And since then I realized that I am completely in love with her, Kim, my best friend. And here she is, worrying about something she wants to tell me. I just had to sooth her.

"I know", she sighs while smiling at me. "You see, my last boyfriend broke up with me like two months ago, right?"

How could I forget that? It was almost the best night, I ever had because at this night, _my_ Kim returned from being distant. It was like there hadn't even been a boyfriend.

"Well, I thought, I was past that break-up and… well, I said yes to date a boy in our school."

I sigh, knowing very well that she wouldn't change her mind. You see, even if I am completely in love with her, she doesn't know that and will, most likely, never know it. It is because she just doesn't see me like that. For her, I'm just her best friend who happens to be a boy. Well, at least that's what she says to all her friends, her family and also me. But I really know, that we could be a special _thing_ , not like every other love. I know I make her happy because whenever she is around me, she's really… _special_.

"That's great, I think. But, just so you know, I'll watch out for you."

The smile she gives me is everything I need, then the following hug… it is amazing. While hugging me, causing my feelings to go crazy, she whispers in my ear: "Wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The boy who asked her to date him turned out to be the captain of the football team our school, Nicholas. Great, just great. Well, but let's just say, I know that they wouldn't hold really. Right now, he is in our dojo, watching us train (well, watching _her_ train, but because she was sparring with me, it happens that he is also watching me).

When practice is over, we head into our changing rooms and I don't miss Nicholas' stare straight at Kim's behind. I snicker under my breath but say nothing. It is clear to me that he knows nothing about her and her kind and loyal personality, but just goes for her because of her looks. It's like a curse to her. She always ends up hurt and I don't want that.

"Have you seen that stare straight at Kim's butt?", Jerry asks while we are changing. Thank you, Jerry, thank you. Now I know that I'm not crazy. Milton shakes his head in disbelieve but I know, he saw it too.

"I can't believe that she has another guy who just likes her because of how she looks. I mean, of course she is beautiful and all that - and everybody knows that - but she has so much more than just her looks."

Eddie nods and adds to Milton's little speech: "Why doesn't she see that? I mean, it's so obvious."

"Love makes blind", I say quietly but all of the three hear me. They know about my feelings but they also know that I want her to figure her feelings out by herself.

"Well, I don't think that she loves him", Milton says and looks at me funny.

"I don't think, he meant it like that", Jerry says quickly and looks at me, smirking a bit and I return it.

"You're right." That is the only thing, I say but Jerry explains it to the other two.

"Well, we all know how much Kim is affected by Jack. Because she loves him, even if she doesn't want to see it. So, you see, she _loves_ him but she doesn't want it and so she search for another boy who gives her attention but never really notices why he gives her that attention, you know?" Eddie and Milton both shake their heads in confusion, I roll my eyes.

"What Jerry wants to say is that her love to me is making her blind and she feels the love but wants it to be for someone else. So she just searches for someone who gives her attention, not really bothering the reason behind it. Got it now?"

Both of them nod in surprise but also a bit taken back.

"We should probably head outside, shouldn't we?"

* * *

Awkward. That is the one word which could describe the situation right now.

It is two weeks after Kim has told me about her decision to go out with Nicholas and right now, we are getting home from a party. With Nicholas as the shotgun while I am driving. You might ask why I am driving him home… well, Kim insisted that I would drive her and him home… And now she is at home, while we are together in one car, alone. Without Kim.

"So… this is awkward", Nicholas says and I chuckle.

"And that is true."

"Well… you two, Kim and you, seem close." It is a statement but I hear it as a kind of question because… well, if your best friend's boyfriend says that, it either means like _back off_ or _am I even good enough for her?_. But, I'll just go with the phrase.

"We are. She's my best friend and I couldn't live without her. We've known each other since three years but it feels like forever. She knows me like the back of her hand and the other way around."

"Oh."

Another silence. I decide to break it and, well… try another thing.

"So, you see, I'm the guy every other boy wants to be."

He chuckles lightly and asks: "So you think, you're that amazing?"

I pull up at his gateway and he opens the door. Before he gets to close it, I quickly says: "You know, I'm cocky. But this is just the real world. I'm the guy that every other boy wants to be and that is because I make _her_ happy. Have a good night."

He closes the door in trance and I drive away, widely smirking. I have a good feeling about it.

And I am right. The next day, Kim is in front of me and says that he has said to her that they would be better as friends. But what surprises me the most is the fact that she's smiling through my soothing.

"Why are you smiling?"

She shrugs and hugs me before whispering in my ear: "You're here, so I'm very, very happy."

And as Jerry would put it; _I am whipped._

* * *

 _Hey guys! :)_

 _Here's another one and I really hope, you loved it. :)_

 _I especially loved the next to last scene where Jack says that he is the guy ever other boy would want to be. And truth to be told, these three sentences ("You know, I'm the guy that every other boy wants to be" - "So you think, you're that awesome?" - "I'm the guy that every other boy wants to be and that is because I make her happy.") are the ones which I had in mind at first. So yeah…_

 _I hope, you enjoyed it^^_

 _Love, KIF2812_


End file.
